


building our world

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Warm Fuzzies, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: first, there was me and you. now, let's welcome more into our family of two





	building our world

The door opens just as Kyungsoo finishes tying the polka dotted bow. Jongin tumbles through the threshold, from what Kyungsoo sees from the corner of his eye, and a load groceries falls from his arms as he lets out an exasperated groan.

“I know, dad,” Jongin whines into his phone, rolling his eyes, and gives Kyungsoo a tired smile.

Kyungsoo chuckles and walks up behind his husband while Jongin busies putting his suit jacket to the side.

Jongin grins at whatever his father says, “I hope mum is able to deal with you later,” Jongin jokes and Kyungsoo laughs simply because Jongin is laughing.

“Goodbye dad,” Jongin says, finishing the call and turns around to wrap an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Happy Father’s Day.”

“How is he?” Kyungsoo asks, nuzzling his nose into Jongin’s shirt. It still smells of Jongin’s cologne, even after a long work day.

“Old man’s great,” Jongin says, swaying side to side, rubbing warm hands along Kyungsoo’s arms. “He says he can’t wait to see you next week.”

“Oh yeah,” Kyungsoo remembers. “Your sister’s birthday, shoot. What present should we get her?”

“You know she’s not too picky,” Jongin smiles. “She’ll like something you choose ten times more than if I were the one to buy it.”

“Your sister is an angel.”

“You didn’t grow up with her.”

“Kim Jongin!”

Jongin drags Kyungsoo to the kitchen, ignoring his husband’s complaints on his audacity, and lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand when he sees a box on the dining room table.

Kyungsoo lags behind to check on the pot on the stove, eyeing Jongin peering at the present. His lips ache to smile.

“Babe, what’s this?” Jongin toys with the box in his hand, shaking it to hear what’s inside. “A present?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo sighs, humming a light tune to himself. “It’s for a dad.”

“Oh really…” Jongin trails off, and Kyungsoo sees his curiosity still isn’t satisfied. Kyungsoo is thoroughly smitten. “Mine or yours?”

Kyungsoo ignores the question, counting a few beats in his head before turning off the stove, setting dinner aside, and saying, “You can look inside if you want.”

Jongin shrugs, seemingly indifferent, but Kyungsoo sees the twinkle in his eye when he finally gets to open the gift box.

The bow gets loosened, the top is laid to the side, and Jongin picks up a picture. Jongin drops the box.

“She’s pregnant?” Jongin breathes, eyes not leaving the picture of the positive pregnancy test.

“Joohyun called a few days ago,” Kyungsoo says, walking closer to a frozen Jongin. “She’s at three weeks.”

Jongin’s jaw opens and closes, then he turns to his husband. “We’re…” he gulps. “We’re…”

Kyungsoo breaks out into a smile. “We’re going to be dads.”

Finally, Jongin grins, throwing his head back and yelling a loud cheer before swooping in towards Kyungsoo to pick him up and spin him around. Their laughter rings of joy and anticipation, of excitement and adrenaline rushing through their veins.

Kyungsoo’s feet return to the ground, and before he can catch his breath, Jongin kisses him. His heart soars and he wonders how perfect this day can be.

“Happy Father’s Day, Jongin.”

“Happy Father’s Day, Kyungsoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
